La conférence de presse
by Lily Jem
Summary: Hermione Granger se présenta devant les journaliste, habillée de robes sorcières noires très strictes. Elle incarnait parfaitement son rôle de ministre, à l'exception d'un détail : ce jour-là, ses cheveux étaient bleus.


Hermione Granger apparut sous les flashs des appareils photos dans une robe de travail noire très stricte et les cheveux … Bleus.

Elle s'approcha du pupitre qui lui était destiné, résistant à l'envie d'enrouler une mèche turquoise autour de son indexe, et marmonna un sort pour amplifier sa voix. Le silence se fit instantanément.

« Bien, dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Je vous autorise trois questions personnelles, auxquelles je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre si je les juge déplacées, avant que nous n'entrions dans le vif du sujet, à savoir la réhabilitation des victimes de l'Impero pendant la guerre. Je vous écoute. »

Les journalistes agitèrent les bras pour attirer son attention. Elle choisit un petit homme brun à lunettes, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Harry. Peut-être serait-il aussi délicat dans sa manière de poser sa question ? Hermione s'autorisa un profond soupir intérieur et continua de faire bonne figure. Elle savait, sans avoir besoin d'étudier la divination, ce que les vautours devant elle allaient lui demander.

« Madame la ministre, est-ce à votre époux ou à vos enfants que vous devez la couleur … originale, de vos cheveux ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que la jeune femme, sur son estrade, décide qu'il valait prendre la situation avec humour.

« A votre avis ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton fataliste qui provoqua quelques rires. Les deux, bien sûr. »

Un grand homme blond lui fit signe. Celui-ci ressemblait à Malfoy, elle allait lui accorder une chance. D'ailleurs, Malfoy avait-il finalement fait carrière dans le journalisme ? Non, impossible. Cela aurait demandé qu'il ait suffisamment de patience pour ne pas balancer son appareil photo sur les stars, et il n'avait certainement pas cette qualité. Cette fois, ce fut un ricanement intérieur qui accompagna son attention à la question du jeune homme.

« Comment vivez-vous le fait que votre époux parte souvent en voyage et qu'il transforme vos cheveux en perruque de lutin quand il revient ? »

Hermione fusilla le journaliste du regard. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient absolument pas à l'une de ces perruques bon marché vendues dans les magasins de farces et attrapes, ils étaient juste bleus. C'était par ailleurs une couleur très réussie et uniforme, dont ses enfants étaient extrêmement fiers –mais surtout parce qu'ils allaient voir leur mère donner une conférence de presse en l'état.

« Mon époux est passionné par son métier. C'est une chance que peu de personne peuvent se targuer d'avoir et je ne la lui enlèverais pour rien au monde, même si cela implique parfois ce genre de situation … extravagante. Il apprend énormément de choses aux enfants, et est à l'origine de beaucoup de découvertes essentielles pour notre monde, alors je pense que vous pouvez lui pardonner ma couleur de cheveux. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, non, il n'y a pas de contre-sort, il faut juste attendre.

Bien sûr, comme toutes les femmes heureuses en ménage, j'aimerais qu'il soit présent plus souvent, mais c'est un bon père et un bon mari. Il n'y a rien à exiger de plus. »

Quelques hochements de tête appréciateurs apparurent parmi le public. Le journaliste se contenta d'un sourire goguenard, mais n'ajouta rien et griffonna dans son carnet pendant que les bras recommençaient leur agitation, telle une forêt de bouleaux battue par les vents. Il lui fallait une femme pour la dernière question. Cette petite brune à frange qui lui rappelait Parkinson … Elle semblait cependant plus sympathique que son ancienne camarade. Hermione lui fit signe de parler, tout en priant intérieurement pour que la question soit l'une de celles auxquelles elle pouvait répondre avec le sourire, et non une énième remise en cause de son mariage. C'était épuisant, vraiment, de devoir toujours se justifier d'aimer son mari. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Ron était mort pendant la dernière bataille, ni si le professeur Dumbledore avait encore une fois décidé de jouer les entremetteurs (bien qu'elle soit obligée de reconnaitre son incroyable talent dans ce domaine).

« Madame, est-ce que votre époux va finir par prendre la direction de Ste Mangouste ? Le poste lui est proposé depuis plusieurs années … »

Question pertinente, pensa Hermione. Dix points pour Serdaigle (cette jeune femme avait une tête de Serdaigle). Mais comment répondre ? Elle décida de botter en touche.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre, il est seul maitre de la décision … Mais je ne vous cache pas que cela me ferait plaisir ! »

Des sourires attendris saluèrent sa réponse, et la conférence de presse se concentra sur son sujet d'origine, beaucoup plus épineux. Hermione exposa le projet, les avantages et les inconvénients, les idées qui existaient pour y palier. Les journalistes furent sans pitié, et lorsque la fin fut annoncée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le bain rempli de mousse et de bulles qui l'attendait chez elle. Car son mari avait beau faire des expériences étranges dans la salle de bain, amenant des résultats souvent inattendus et parfois surprenant, il savait qu'elle détestait plus que tout les conférences de presse. Plus encore que les cours de divination à Poudlard. Plus, même, que les brocolis –et Merlin savait qu'elle avait une sainte horreur des brocolis.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement sans borne qu'elle poussa la porte de sa maison, étonnée de ne pas entendre de cris d'enfants. Elle comprit en les apercevant, concentrés sur un jeu de quidditch miniature, leurs têtes brunes penchées l'une vers l'autre. Ils étaient en train de préparer leur stratégie, qui ressemblait rarement à quelque chose. Hermione en était là de ses réflexions lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent soudainement.

« Alors comme ça, je suis un bon père et un bon mari ? »

Le souffle chaud de son époux lui chatouilla le cou.

« T'ai-je jamais fait penser le contraire ? » murmura-telle doucement, sans quitter ses enfants des yeux. Un rire rauque résonna à son oreille.

« Non. Je sais combien tu m'aimes, et comme je suis grand, fort, protecteur, et que sans moi tu serais perdue. Ah, et tu n'aurais pas ces deux magnifiques enfants non plus ! »

Hermione éclata de rire en se retournant pour planter son regard dans les yeux noirs de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

« Attention, dit-elle malicieusement, ton ego commence sérieusement à enfler ! »

« Avec tes cheveux de cette couleur, tu perds beaucoup en crédibilité, tu sais ? »

Un court silence régna entre les deux époux.

« A qui la faute ? marmonna la jeune femme, un faux air bougon sur le visage. Serpentard tu es, serpentard tu restes ! »

Seul un rire lui répondit.

Hermione se mit à rire également, et traina son mari au salon pour rejoindre leur progéniture. Il lui importait peu d'avoir les cheveux bleus, verts ou roses, tant qu'ils restaient tous les quatre.


End file.
